Little Sister
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Liz is afraid of a lot of things and one of them is telling her sister how she really feels. A incest yuri with Liz and Patty.


Me: I don't really know what drove me to make this… but I guess you take inspiration when it comes no matter how weird it may be. That's what being a good writer is all about ^^ So this is a yuri with Liz and Patty yes it is incest and though I'm not one to like that I just can't help but write what I thought of. It will be in Liz's point of view just because it's easier to work with her

* * *

I was sitting in my room alone, Patty was busy coloring while Kid was away with his father. The house was deathly quiet as I tapped my finger on the table not knowing what to do. I had already done my nails and went shopping for some new clothes so there was nothing else to do. I decided to see what Patty was doing now since she hopefully wasn't still coloring so I made my way to her room across the hall. I opened the door as she was looking through her clothes and I crossed my arms.

"What are you up to Patty?" I asked curiously as she looked towards me with her usual cheerful smile.

"Looking to get rid of the clothes that don't fit me!" she said excited as I couldn't help but smile.

She may have been a little slow at times but she sure knew how to light up a room, it was one of the reasons I was so lucky to have her as a sister. Lately though I wanted much more than that, I wanted to make her feel just as good as she made me.

"So do you need any help?" I asked hopefully as she clapped happily and nodded.

She got out a huge pile of clothes as she began undressing so she was left in just her under garments.

"Onee-chan, you should try some on to they might fit you." she said as I blushed nodding and stripping down as well.

We both began trying on clothes as we talked and laughed along the way just enjoying each others company. My eyes lingered to her slightly larger chest as I sighed longingly. Though I always felt bad my younger sister was beating me in breast size it made me want to just ravish them even more.

Finally we were down to the end of the clothes as she was hanging some of the ones that still fit her up and the ones that didn't I was putting in a bag for her.

"Oh I forgot I have some old bras that might not fit me anymore." she said airily while gong into her top drawer pulling out a few different bras.

She casually took her bra off as her breasts bounced lightly from being freed from her. She looked at the size of each and inspected them carefully then titled her head.

"There all the same so if they don't fit me they might fit you Onee-chan!" she said happily as I inwardly sighed knowing she was in a way right.

She reached for one as she tried to fasten it but failed so I smiled lightly coming up behind her and clipped it as she gasped.

"I think it's too small Onee-chan..." she said turning around as her breast were literally popping out.

"Looks like it." I said eyeing her breasts hungrily and it didn't help when she undid the bra sending them free again.

"Let's see if it fits you!" she said happily as she took my bra off making me blush deeply.

I grabbed it from her putting the straps on as I turned around so she could clip it on for me. I looked in the full length mirror as I saw it fitted me perfectly, but my eyes kept drifting to Patty's bare breasts behind me. She hugged me from behind as her breasts pushed into my back just adding to my arousal.

"Onee-chan... are you cold?" she asked as I saw my nipples were erect making me blush deeper.

"Uh.. Yea that must be it." I said as my eyes widened when her hands went over them rubbing them so they could be warmer.

"Is that better Onee-chan..." she asked as I swallowed a moan and nodded lightly.

"Thanks Patty..." I said feeling slightly flushed, enough so that I had to pull away and put my clothes back on.

I walked out of the room quickly with the bra that wasn't on me and left for my own closing the door quickly. I let out a breath I had been holding as I slid to the floor clutching the other bra in my hand then looking at it. _Man that was close..._

I stood up and decided to take a nice warm bath to calm my nerves and hopefully get my mind off of Patty. After slipping into the water I sighed lightly closing my eyes letting the water sooth me the best it could.

After an hour I decided to get out knowing I couldn't hide from Patty forever. It was so weird to be having these feelings for her, it was like wanting forbidden fruit. The more I wanted the more I couldn't have it. I got dressed quickly and walked into my room brushing out my hair. _Maybe Patty likes me too... maybe she feels the same._

I smiled at my optimism but at the same time I was afraid of rejection.. She was my sister and that type of rejection could tear us apart forever. I decided to just ignore it and wait to see if she felt the same way.

I was laying on my bed as me hair cascaded around my head. My eyes remained closed as a soft sigh escaped my lips. It was hopeless to think I could stop thinking about Patty when we were always around each other. _It's utterly hopeless..._

I heard my door open suddenly as sat up seeing a frowning Patty with nothing on but her undergarments. My eyes widened seeing her like that but they soften when I saw the distraught look on her face. I got up from my spot and made my way over to her as I looked at her worried.

"Patty... what's wrong?" I asked looking down at her as she met my eyes.

"Onee-chan.. I... I'm hurting.." she said softly as I watched her carefully.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused as she grabbed my hand putting it over her heart.

"Right here... it hurts... Onee-chan.. I love you." she said looking at me with the cutest face.

I blinked, was I dreaming? I must have been cause she would have never said something like this to me. But still that look on her face... I just can't resist.

"I love you to Patty." I said breathlessly as her frown turned upside down.

I felt it then, the soft feeling of her lips against my own. This couldn't be a dream, it was all to real for it to be. My eyes watered as I closed them feeling her shorter body hug against my own. I felt her pushing me backwards till I hit my bed falling down with her on top of me.

I laid still as her hands began taking off my clothes till I was left with only my panties on. I looked to the side still not used to the feeling of Patty's eyes being so filled with lust and love.

"You're so beautiful Onee-chan." Patty said giving me a cute peppy smile giving me enough ego to get control.

I flipped her over as she looked at me surprised but I just gave a little smirk and unclasped her bra. My hands instantly went for them as I molded and squeezed them gently not wanting to hurt her. She let out a little moan as I brought my head down taking her right nipple into my mouth.

"Onee-chan.." she moaned again a little louder as I smirked.

My teeth grazed against it as she shivered in delight while my hands moved down her body and over her stomach.

She giggled lightly as I knew she was ticklish and it made me smile hearing her sweet giggle. I hooked my fingers onto her panties as I pulled them down putting them to the side as she watched me watching her. My hands feathered over her clit as she twitched watching my hands curiously not knowing what to expect.

"Ready?" I asked wanting to make sure she was alright making her giggle.

"I'm ready Onee-chan." she said smiling childishly as I nodded.

I pushed one of my fingers inside her as she squeaked while I felt her tense up while I pushed it farther into her. I saw her bit her lip as I stopped my movements watching her face carefully for any signs that she wanted me to stop.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned as she opened her eyes looking at me.

"Yea..." she said shakily as I felt her hand by my opening.

She pushed one of her fingers inside me while she watched my face in child like wonder seeing my reaction. I tensed for a second but got used to it quickly not wanting to let her think she was hurting me. It was my turn to be strong for her and show her what I was capable of.

I began pumping my finger inside her as she let out a sweet shy moan blushing at the new sensation I was giving her. She followed my example and did the same inside of me as I moaned lightly nibbling on her breast.

"Onee-chan... can you go faster." she moaned as I smiled nodding.

I sped up my pace as I felt her add a second finger inside me then experimenting by spreading them inside me. I moaned deeply and decided to do the same to her earing a similar reaction. Our lips meant again in a sloppy yet passionate kiss while our bodies bucked and arch into each other wanting more.

"Uh... Patty go faster." I moaned with my eyes half closed as she gave a little giggle and did so.

I pushed a third finger inside her as she closed her eyes tightly and moaned. We both began panting as her breasts pressed into my own and sweat began to build up on our foreheads.

"Nya.. Onee-chan.." Patty cried softly as I yelled out her name while we both came together.

My head fell into her chest as I panted against her trying to catch my breath. I felt her finger leave me feeling empty again as she hugged me tightly. I sat up once my breath came back and looked at her bare body below me and felt complete. _I know now... this is no dream... this is heaven._

"Thank you Patty." I said honestly as she gave me a cute smile saying, "That's what little sisters are for."

* * *

Me: That's it hope ya liked it! Next little side project I'll be doing is a lemon with Grell from Kuroshitsuji so be on the look for it well that and the next of my Naruto Lemon Series. Oh and don't forget to review ^^


End file.
